William Dunbar
, with his "neutral look".]] .]] William Dunbar is a member of Team Lyoko and a ninth grader at Kadic Academy. He is mostly known for being Ulrich Stern's primary competitor for Yumi's heart. William is a danger for the Lyoko-Warriors, when he was possesed by XANA. from Scyphozoa.]] Description William said from Episode 36, Marabounta: "Here's a friendly advice, Ulrich; you better talk to Yumi FROM THE HEART'. If you don't, one day I will, and then I really will be your ''PROBLEM!" William arrived at Kadic Academy in ''New Order because he was kicked out of his old school for sending love letters everywhere. He enrolled in the ninth grade, quickly taking a liking to Yumi. William's personality is that of a romantic and bit overconfident. He has also shown to be quite stubborn and has no problem expressing his own feelings as seen in his frequent attempts at courting Yumi and in his warning to Ulrich where William informs the other that he (Ulrich) better confess to Yumi quickly or else William would romance her instead. Thus, William could be treated as the foil of Ulrich, as William is outgoing in areas where Ulrich is more of an introvert. William, due to his brash nature, might sometimes harm others without meaning to. For example, in Final Round, he challenged the Scyphozoa to a battle, losing, only to prove himself a good Lyoko Warrior. William might suffer from inner low self-confidence, but if this is so, he constantly wants to regret this and best his schoolmates. Lyoko look.]] In The Secret, William helps the Lyoko Warriors tremendously in their fight against XANA, doing everything except going to Lyoko himself. After this, Team Lyoko held a vote about whether or not William should be allowed to become a Lyoko Warrior. (In order for him to get in, it had to be a unanimous vote.) However, Yumi voted against him joining because she felt that he could not be trusted, and he supposedly forgot all about it after a Time reversion. However, it seems that he began to dream about the incident afterwards. Yumi still does not think that he can be trusted in Double Trouble, but she changes her mind by the end of the episode after he helps out once again, and asks him to join their group. He accepts, and, in Final Round, he is virtualized onto Lyoko. On Lyoko, William is dressed in silver-black armor with a red ditch. His weapon is a large sword which can fire energy beams that act like razors, although because he only used this ability while possessed by XANA, it might be that this was XANA-induced, and not actually a genuine power. His sword is quite heavy, although it is powerful, and it can cut monsters in half quite easily (or at least, cut Creepers in half easily). Like Odd, William seems to enjoy fighting monsters on Lyoko more often then not, perhaps a bit too much. On his very first mission to Lyoko in Final Round, his desire to keep fighting monsters led him to pick a fight with the Scyphozoa all by himself, although Jeremie repeatedly told him to run away. This led to William being posessed by XANA, who used him to completely destroy Lyoko. He is still very much under XANA's control, and XANA uses him do to his dirty work. Toward the end of season 4, Aelita discovers a way of freeing William from XANA's control. After a massive battle against the Lyoko warriors, William is devertualized and restored to normal thanks to the program Aelita found. However, the group once again becomes wary of trusting him again. This causes them to leave him behind in the real world during the final battle against XANA. But once again, XANA takes advantage of this and posseses him one final time to defeat the Lyoko warriors. Fortunately, this possession lasted a short time, because XANA was destroyed minutes later, which freed William. Lyoko Avatar *'ID Card': A silver triangle with a black outline spiraling down to the middle of the shape. A black Eye of Xana while under XANA's control. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapon':Zweihander - William's primary weapon, this huge sword can fire blades of energy and devirtualize anyone hit by it instantly. It's name litterally means "Two hander" and traditionally zweihanders are wielded with 2 hands due to thier great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the epsiode 'Final Round', when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. *'Lyoko Powers' (While under XANA's control.): ** Super Smoke- An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state.Super Smoke is known to be far more faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. ** Far Sight (Tentative name) ** Ability to activate a tower for XANA ** Control over XANAs monsters ** Fly- while under xana's control *'Vehicle' - Black Manta- A Nav Skid was created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by Xana called the Rorkal. Trivia * While possessed by XANA in Lyoko, his sword's look changes. Making a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soul Calibur series. * His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game ''The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''games. * His character was loosely based on Cloud from Final Fantasy VII. Category:Characters Category:Shadow monsters Category:villains